Family times four
by gfgfhjk1
Summary: Family is something Naruto has never had. Well. What if he did. Minato and Kushina is ALIVE, Naruto is loved, and akatsuki is good? Naruto/OC.  ch.2 in progress. introduction to my oc's including the one paired with naruto


**A/N - I am sorry for those that liked my other story but to me it wasnt a story. It was just. Well it was... um. Completely worthless garbage to my eyes? Anyways i have been doing a lot of research and training (staying up till 3 o clock in the morning reading fan fics) and i gotta say, no one I've found wrote what i was looking for. So i decided to writ a new story.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. He's free to do whatever the hell he wants to o.k.?**

**Family times four**

* * *

><p><strong>A long time ago on the night the kyuubi attacked konoha, a brave warrior by the name of Minato Namikaze attacked and defeated the nine tailed beast in mortal combat by sealing the nine tailed fox into his own son's body. This would have cost our hero's life had it not of been for something having gone wrong as he rushed to seal the demon. Madara Uchiha had intervened in the sealing causing the death god to seal away madara himself saving the fourth hokage. Now we live in peace as the leaf villages next generation are being raised, even the hokage's son being one of them. As all of this happens and the village continues to grow in strength something out there is also growing strong and powerful as well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE. YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND GO CLEAN THE HOKAGE STATUE RIGHT NOW."

"But mom i have to go-"Naruto attempted to say before he was cut off by his mom.

"You aren't going anywhere until you clean that statue right now!" Kushuna Namikaze yelled at her son not giving in a little bit as she knew he had gotten his hardheadedness from her.

"O.k. but what about the exam." Naruto asked sighing wanting to get outta trouble.

"Exam? What eaxaooOOOH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR EXAM." She screamed as she yanked his hand and ran to the leaf academy trailing a scarred Naruto as she was running so fast he wasn't even touching the ground.

"Whew we made it heh Naruto? ... Narutoooo... where are you?"Kushuna aske as she turned around wondering where her son had gone.

"Right... here..." He gasped as he lay there beneath her trying to catch his breath .

"Well stop lying around we gotta get you inside." She said sweetly as she picked him up and carried him 5 steps only for him to jump down and start walking as if he hadnt lost his breath at all.

"I guess all that stamina does come in handy. Oh just you wait you'll have a girlfriend in no time with all that stamina you have."She said not being shocked by his quick recovery rate.

"Mom stop that please" begged naruto not wanting her to get into one of her moods again and key word being again.

"My baby boy *sniff* is growing up already *sniff* *sniff* BWaaaaaa."

"Come on mom, stop, people are starting to stare." Naruto whispered trying to get his mother to stop when indeed everyone around them was looking at them chuckling and even a couple girls blushing and giggling.

"Oh all right, I'll stop but when else would of i get the joy of seeing my little naruto so flustered." She said as she pinched his cheeks moving them side by side."Now who here wants to see naruto's baby pictures?"She said with a little glint in her eyes.

"Y-you w-wouldn't."stuttered naruto as he started to back away while every girl ten and all the way up to seventeen turned there heads slowly.

"Watch. Me. I GOT NARUTOS BABY PICTURES WHO WANTS TO SEE?."She screamed out as every kunoichi ran towards kushuna as naruto ran inside the academy seeking the nice almost impenetrable shelter that was his classroom. Well almost seeing as there where females in his year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - EVERYONE SHOUT TEASER. I wrote this to tell you I AM... well... SHOULD BE back. I am making a new story because the other one was... well... what i said before and im sorry if you liked it. Oh yeah and i made this chapter short because in at most one month i will be posting a 10,000 word chapter to get this story high up there. so consider this a teaser or a trailer or maybe even a naughty cliff hanger. I also wrote this so people can see how i write so if you like it or not tell me if i right good or bad because i need to improve and yes flames are welcome but only if there intentional. dont write one that says you suck go jump in a river and die. when i mean flames i mean your story telling is bad please change yatta yatta yatta so i can improve okay guess. Oh yeah and all though a months my time limit im not posting till i get 10 good reviews by different people. when i mean good i mean what i did wrong and how to improve reviews. well hope you enjoyed my little joke of a teaser.**


End file.
